Irresistible
by lizybee
Summary: Trish realizes Jeff is irresistible


_You Know I Don't know what it is  
but something about you is so irresistible_

Trish bit her lip slipping from bed. She tried getting sleep for hours now and nothing came. Thoughts of Jeff kept running through her head. The way his lips felt against hers, the way he touched her...smiled. Some fans were saying they didn't fit well together even as characters on TV. She had even talked to Amy about him a while back. Hoping to get her take on it all since she knew Jeff so well. She had said "I just don't think Jeff is your type." Since when do I have a type? she thought frowning a bit.

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To Hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire_

She knew Jeff wanted her. He made no secret of that. The way he talked about her in interviews...the way he seemed to just glow when he was anywhere around her. But Jeff thought he had no chance. Trish always seemed so out of his reach. She played it cool around him. She always wondered if it would be a mistake. What if what everyone said was right. What if we're just too different? But this new storyline was making it almost unbareble..she ached for him...his kisses...his touch...the sound of his voice...it was all magic to her. Trish's willpower was fading...She needed him...

_I Know that im supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I cant  
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
to say No_

She pulled on a robe, slipping in the hall and making her way to Jeff's room. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might leap from her chest. She held her breath and knocked. Jeff was stepping from the shower when he heard someone at the door. "Hold on a sec!" He shouted and quickly pulled on his boxers making his way to the door opening it."Trish..." he said smiling his eyes sliding over her taking in every inch. Then stepped back letting her move in to the room, the door shutting behind her. "Jeff I..." she bit her lip panting softly. He was so close to her, the damp heat of his body, his scent and the hungry look in his eye were making her weak. She could barely form a thought let alone speak.

_But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)  
Dont you think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same  
that I dont want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)_

He knew what she wanted, he felt it too. Licking his lips and moved against her pressing her against the door. "Mmm Trish..." Jeff nuzzled her neck and whispered hotly against her skin. "I know why you're here..." She shivered the husky tone in his voice making her wet with need instantly. "uhh...you do..." She whimpered her eyes slipping close as he kissed and sucked along the tender flesh of her neck. "Uh huh...this is why ..." He undid her robe, slid his hand under the smooth silk of her gown and softly fingered her clit. "Uhhh god..Jeff...we shouldn't do this...uhh...too fast.." Jeff grinned against her neck. "Mmm too fast...we both wanted this for years..." He slid his other hand up cupping her breast, softly thumbing over the nipple through her gown and ground against her. "Uhhh yess yess...Jeff.." She shuddered lifting his head and looking in to his eyes. "We have...I have...god help me I want you so bad..."

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
Hes soo irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

"Mmm...god Trish.." He lowered his head kissing her deeply and scooped her up in to his arms moving towards the bed. She sighed melting in to his arms and kiss. Jeff laid her on the bed, and slid on covering her body with his. "You are so beautiful...perfection..." He kissed along her neck slowly sliding the straps of her gown down. Her hands traced the muscles and silky skin of his back as she whimpered and writhed under his tender touch. "Mm Jeff...mmm you're uhhh god...amazing mmmm...you take my breath away..." She slid her hands slowly over his ass and inched his boxers down. His cock throbbed against the cool silk of her night gown. "ahhh uhh god mmm I need you so bad baby..." He looked down at her, slid her gown off and whispered hotly in her ear. "I need to taste you...please honey..." She shuddered her nipples hardening against his chest, her voice coming out in a small gasp. "Yess...please Jeff..."

_He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

Jeff grinned slowly sliding down her body. "Mmm spread your legs for me honey..." She did, slowly sliding them apart. His head fell between them, he inhaled deeply. "Mmm god...I can smell your desire..." He slide his tongue slowly along her slit. "You want it so bad...want me...so bad..." She whimpered her hands tangling in his hair "Ooooh god Jeff mmmm so bad uhhh..." He parted her and slowly licked over her clit. "Mmmm I know...uhh ahh mmm you taste so good.." He licked down sliding his tongue inside of her, tasting her sweetness deeply. "Uhhhh yesss Jeffff more please uhhh don't stop...please.." She panted and whimpered the pleasure building so much she thought it might completely over take her.

He throbbed hearing her whimpers and moans. Pleasing her was the hottest thing he'd ever done. The pure electric desire between them was making his cock ache painfully. He lifted his head looking up and watched the pleasure play across her face "Uhh mmm I'm not baby...not till you cum for me..." Then he lowered his head again working his tongue quickly in and out of her. She moaned loudly, her body arching off the bed. "Yess Jeff Jeff ooo godd close mmm almost uhh ahhhh..." Jeff grinned and brang is hand down rubbing her clit in slow hard circles moaning against her. "Uuhhhhh Ooohhhh JEFFFFFF!!!!" Trish cried out cumming against his lips. He moaned softly slowly licking her clean. "Mmm soo good ahhhh mmm yeah..."

Trish panted whimpering softly. "Mmm Jeff...god..." He smiled and slid up her body. "Mmm you like that huh?" She grinned "Oh yeah...mmm...but now I want your cock Jeff..." He ground up against him. "Mmm I'm aching to have it in me..." Jeff gasped his body tightening at her words. "Mmm fuck... you got it honey..." lowering his head his captured her lips in a heated kiss, lifted her leg and quickly thrust deep inside of her. "Uhhhh ahhhh..." She gasped against his lips. "Mmmm Trish..uhhh goddd sooo tight mmmm..." He moaned and started slowly pumping in and out of her. Trish wrapped her legs tight around him, her hands sliding over his back nails lightly digging in as she clung to him. "Uhhh yess mmm mmmm Jeff...more please..." Jeff shuddered hearing her pleas and sped up. He thrust in to her wildly rolling his hips and working his cock against her spot harder and harder. "Come on uhh fuckkk goddd Trissshh close uhhh close..."Her body arched against him, she tightened around him cumming again and again as she cried out. "AHHHH JEFFFF!!!" He hhuddered crying out and shooting deep inside of her over and over. "Oooh fucckkk TRISHHH!!!!"

They rested against each other panting. "Mmm...Jeff..." She lifted her head and kissed him softly. "Mmm.." He smiled against her lips.. "I love you..." She bit her lip looking up at him. "Really Jeff...I mean...you don't have to say that...if this was just a fuck for you... be honest with me..." He looked in to her eyes "I...love...you, Trish I always have..." She smiled up at him tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too Jeff..." Jeff softly brushed his lips against hers, then deepened the kiss, taking her lips passionately. She gasped melting in to him completely.

_He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me..._


End file.
